grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Witwer
|imdb = Sam Witwer |twitter = @SamWitwer |season3 = X }} Samuel Stewart "Sam" Witwer is an American actor and musician. He has portrayed Lt. Crashdown in Battlestar Galactica, Davis Bloome in Smallville, and vampire Aidan Waite of the US/Canadian remake of BBC's supernatural drama series Being Human on Syfy in the US and Space in Canada. He also voiced main protagonist Galen Marek/Starkiller in the successful multimedia project Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, as well as The Son & Darth Maul for Cartoon Network's Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Early life Witwer grew up in Glenview, Illinois, a small suburb outside of Chicago. He attended Glenbrook South High School, during which time he was involved in drama and theater classes, as well as being the lead singer of a high school band called "Love Plumber." He attended the Juilliard School for a time before moving to Los Angeles. Acting Witwer claims that his first on-screen credit was that of a Chicago Bulls commercial. He soon found himself in speaking roles on hit television series, such as ER. Witwer's first major recurring role came in the form of portraying Lt. Crashdown on Battlestar Galactica, although he has credited much of his current success to his role as Neil Perry on the Showtime series Dexter. Witwer also appeared as Private Wayne Jessup in the movie The Mist. From 2008 to 2009, Witwer was cast Season 8 of Smallville as Davis Bloome, a charming paramedic who struggles with a darkness within as he is the human camouflage of Doomsday, a character in the comics best known for being the only villain to have killed Superman. While Witwer played Davis, Doomsday was played by stuntman Dario Delacio. Although uncredited, Witwer also played the full-physical form of the show's version of Zod at the end of the Season 8 finale (while the role would later be played in Season 9 by British actor Callum Blue). Witwer's performance in Smallville was incredibly well-received, and he has stated that his experience on the show opened more opportunities for him in the future for acting. Witwer made a cameo appearance in The Walking Dead as a dead (zombie) soldier in a tank in the Season 1 episode "Days Gone Bye," which reunited him with director Frank Darabont from The Mist. Witwer starred in the North American remake of Being Human. He played the role of vampire Aidan Waite. Roleplaying games Sam is an avid player of both electronic games and pen-and-paper role-playing games. This is a hobby that he has actively pursued for years. He has been a frequent guest on the Podcast Order 66 and has expressed a love for all iterations of Star Wars role-playing games, from Star Wars: The Role-playing Game (by West End Games) to Star Wars Role-playing Game (by Wizards of the Coast) and to the current series of cross-compatible Star Wars role-playing games by Fantasy Flight Games. Sam appeared in episode 19 of Geek and Sundry's Tabletop playing the Dragon Age role-playing game. Star Wars career A lifelong Star Wars fan, Witwer provided both his voice and likeness for lead character Galen Marek/Starkiller (Darth Vader's secret apprentice) in the 2008 video game Star Wars: The Force Unleashed and 2010 sequel Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II. He has since received much praise for his contribution to the role. He has also voiced Darth Sidious (Emperor Palpatine) in both games. For Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Witwer had also vocally performed the Son in a three episode story arc (known as the Mortis trilogy) in Season 3 as well as the iconic Sith Lord Darth Maul in the Season 4 finale episodes and in four episodes of Season 5. He also lent his voice for Darth Maul in other projects, such as the Star Wars: Episode I Brisk commercial, as well as the Cartoon Network special Lego Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out. Sam attended The Clone Wars Season 5 Red Carpet Premiere in Orlando, Florida, on August 24, 2012, during Celebration VI along with some of his co-stars Matt Lanter, James Arnold Taylor, Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kane, Daniel Logan, Stephen Stanton, and Ashley Eckstein, as well as Supervising Director Dave Filoni. During Celebration VI, he also had his very own panel called Sam Witwer "The Maul Within" on August 26, 2012. In 2013, he attended for the very first time the annual event, Star Wars Weekends at Disney's Hollywood Studios in Orlando, Florida, for a three-day weekend, and fans praised him for his roles in The Force Unleashed games and on The Clone Wars. During the live show Behind the Force, Sam showed his acting skills by saying one or two lines of the characters that he's played in the Star Wars universe. Music Witwer states that his first love is music, and he is consequently the lead singer of his own band, "The Crashtones." They released their first CD, entitled Colorful of the Stereo in 2006. Witwer has since assembled a live line-up consisting of professional musicians and others, including Glenn Howerton of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, with whom he plays gigs whenever time allows it. Witwer gives regular interviews and is a recurring guest on d20 Radio's Order 66 podcast and Rebel Force Radio. He currently resides in North Hollywood, Los Angeles, California. Trivia *He is close friends with David Giuntoli.